Investigators who have achieved independent National Eye Institute (NEI) funding will be provided with additional shared support to enhance their own and University of Washington's capability for conducting vision research. Collaborative studies will be facilitated, and scientists will be attracted to research on the visual system by the presence of this shared support. A modular organizational structure will be maintained, with each module devoted to a specific activity that would be impractical or less efficient to support on an individual research grant. Each module will support a service or resource that enhances or facilitates the research efforts of a CORE group of investigators, each having independent funding. Some sharing of resources and services with non-NEI-funded collaborators and with investigators new to vision research will occur. Junior researchers will also have access to these facilities to improve their ability to attain independent NEI funding. Proposed modules include: Biochemistry/Immunology (B/l), Genotyping/Phenotyping (G/P), Morphological Imaging (M/l), and Psychophysics/Physiology (PIP). Areas of investigation include retinal and choroidal diseases, corneal wound healing, corneal diseases, lens and cataract, glaucoma, strabismus, amblyopia, visual processing, and ocular development. Specific disciplines that will be brought to bear on these problems include: behavioral studies, biochemistry, biostatistics, molecular biology, cell biology, proteomics, immunology, microscopy, microbiology, morphometry, neurophysiology, and pathology. This project will elucidate basic mechanisms that underlie the function of the eye and the visual system and apply this knowledge and other information to the solution of problems in vision and ophthalmology. Collaboration among investigators from the University of Washington and elsewhere will be promoted. This proposal will improve the effectiveness of funding available on individual research project grants. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]